


neuschwanstein academy of magic

by kopfkino



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Quidditch World Cup, Romantic Comedy, footballers as wizards type of story, more of a romantic thing tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/pseuds/kopfkino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neuschwanstein's very own academy of wizards is selected to represent Germany in the Quidditch World Cup™ (the biggest single-event sporting competition in the wizarding world), students may discover that there's a lot more to sports than just winning, like friendship and love... and a lot of drama. </p><p>  <i> TL;DR: Harry Potter AU with die Mannschaft as Quidditch players </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	neuschwanstein academy of magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch trials, Basti and Lukas are inseparable, Thomas gets a pen-pal and Manu is getting sick of listening to his childhood best friend talking about how annoying that beautiful dark haired Slytherin Beater is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is set in a kinda similar to a hogwarts au but german magic university type of thing, first year students are like 18ish? up to fourth year students (like miro, fips... etc.) which are... well 4 years older.
> 
> also sorting these idiots into their houses was probably the hardest part to do so if you don't agree with someone i'm acctually really sorry haha, i took their personalities but in the end i also considered plot purposes!
> 
> anyways i hope you all like this i've been really wanting to do a hp au for years so here's to me finally getting around to it :D

_Ravenclaw scores! The score has leveled up to 60 - 60! Unbelievable!_

"Pfff" Bastian sighs, and turns to Lukas. They were just leading 50 to 0, how had Ravenclaw turned this around? His friend nods and follows him between the cheers and the songs. They can't let them get away with this. It's almost Christmas and they're competing with Slytherin to be winter champions. If they lose or draw against Ravenclaw, they'll be second place. 

Lukas hits a bludger and sends it flying near one of Ravenclaw's players: Toni Kroos. The spiky haired man shoots an not very impressed face back at the beater, and catches the Quaffle. He's braces himself to pass it up ahead.  

"Thomas! On the left!" Bastian shouts, trying to get some order into their ranks. Thomas obeys, and somehow steals the Quaffle away using his head. He's so fast their keeper doesn't see it coming and the red ball finishes behind the loop. 

_Gryffindor has taken the lead once again!_

Thomas' smile is wide, but they haven't won this yet. They need to get hold of the...

_Ravenclaw's seeker has caught the snitch! 150 points are added to the blue team! Ravenclaw wins!_

Damn it! Bastian thinks as the other teams' seeker around the ground showing the little golden ball between his arms. They've been so busy with the Quaffle he had completly missed the small golden ball. Lukas stops besides him without a word. He spots Thomas moving closer to him as well in his own clumsy way. How that boy manages not to fall is beyond him.

"Still on your broom Müller?" He tries, to lift up his own mood.  

Thomas gives a sorry grin in reply followed by a nod. "Yes, Kapitän!" 

He watches the Ravenclaw chasers cheer for his teammate. Lost in the celebrations for the seeker, the rest of the team go down. They get off their brooms away from the crowd.

"Well, at least it wasn't Slytherin." Thomas shrugs.

It was true, that draw against Hufflepuff had caused them to have a shortage of points on the table. Still, losing wasn't Bastian's cup of tea.

"Ravenclaw beating us doesn't feel that bad."

Lukas raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, 'cause you can never take your eyes off of Miroslav Klose, can you?" 

"I promise we'll win the Quidditch Cup, that's what matters in the end." Thomas cheers, ignoring that useless comment from Poldi, as they walk into their lockers. 

Their magic school located in southern Germany, was one of the greatest in the world. The halls and classrooms beautifully decorated with golden ornaments on the walls always shined brightly. Paintings of old witches and wizards joined with high ceilings gave the place a feeling of home. At least it had been Bastian's home for the past three years. 

By the time they're back from the grounds outside the main gate, it's bordering nightfall, which means it wont be long before dinner begins. They're intercepted by a couple of Ravenclaw players. Bastian can't say he doesn't like them, maybe just not as much when they've just stopped Gryffindor from becoming winter champions. Fortunately for him, it's just Mesut Özil and Miroslav Klose. 

"Hey, good game." Mesut starts, Miro on the other hand, seems contemplating the sunset. He's always been a quiet figure, Basti notices.

"Good game," Lukas replies, with an honest smile, which eases Bastian's spirits. "Yeah," He adds, joining him. Mesut seems satisfied, as he starts over a conversation over the latest Feuerbolt, the fastest broom out yet. 

"Hey! Thanks a lot!" A Philipp Lahm appears in his Slytherin ropes raising his hand to Miro's head. He ruffles his hair and winks at Bastian. The Gryffindor captain is forced to roll his eyes. _Slytherins._ Miroslav shrugs with a small smile drawing on his lips. 

Miro lets out a laugh when Philipp teases him about not being in Slytherin and drags him inside the dining room. 

With Mesut and Bastian lost in their conversation, Lukas glances at Thomas. He's staring hopelessly in the direction where Philipp and Miro left. 

"Whatcha staring at?" He asks, already knowing the answer. Thomas may be a brilliant chaser, but he's terribly obvious. 

The younger man looks surprised, he had obviously not anticipated Lukas' attention.

"Nothing." He shrugs. "I'm just hungry." Before he can reply, Bastian grabs his arm and pulls him in. The meals have been served. 

* * *

 

"It's not even been a week since we've gotten back from vacation and you're already at it again with the Quidditch trials? Seriously?"

André flicks his wand, a blue-green glow shooting from the edge of it. A small cloud forms on top of the plant at the center of the table. The boys watch how rain starts falling providing it with water. It's early for students to be in the library already. Mario turns back to his friend.

"Promise me we'll at least try."

André leaves his wand on the table and glances at Marco with a raised eyebrow. The wizard takes his chance. 

"Come on, the tryouts are next week! We can totally make the team."

Marco, Mario and André are known to be the inseparable first year trio. Surprisingly, Marco and Mario were sorted into Gryffindor, while André had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Yet, it hadn't stopped their friendship from flourishing. 

"May I remind you we have a Charms test on friday?" The Hufflepuff tries, but seeing his friends face, adds. "You know I'm not fit for sports, but you two are right free to join up your house team."

"Come on Marco, you're the best chaser I know! We could even play with Schweinsteiger and Podolski!" 

"When are the tryouts?" Marco gives in, a smirk between his lips. He's always liked Quidditch. 

Mario takes this as a yes and immediately jumps off his chair. "Alright! Next week! I'll write us down on the list!"

"What's up boys?" Shkodran sits next to them opening his book. André takes this chance to save himself from the Quidditch crazies. His classmate has always been a genius at charms casting, it's his chance to ask him his questions.  

"Mario and Marco wanna sign up for Quidditch."

"But we're only first year students." 

"That doesn't matter." Mario annoyingly adds. "If we've got talent, it's good enough." 

"I want to join too!" Shkodran happily replies, ignoring André's complete disappointment. "How does it work again?" 

It looks like Shkodran hit the jackpot, because Mario closes his book entirely. 

"Well, the game starts with all four balls released. The Bludgers and the Snitch, which are obviously bewitched, fly off of their own accord, the Bludgers attack the nearest players. Uh.. The Quaffle, a red big ball, is thrown into the air by the ref and that's when the game begins."

Even André puts down his wand in defeat in order to listen to Mario. 

"Chasers score by sending the Quaffle through any of the three goal hoops. Each goal scored is worth ten points. The beaters are in charge of defending their team from the Bludgers, and the seeker catches the golden Snitch. Capturing it earns the seeker's team 150 points and since the game ends immediately after the Snitch is caught, the team capturing the Snitch will most likely be the one to win."

Marco finishes. "And the Keeper keeps the balls out," 

Shkodran has his full attention on Mario. "Are you going to try to be a seeker?" 

"I'd love that, yeah, but we'll see. Since you're a Hufflepuff though, you'll need to talk to Per, your captain."

"Metersacker?" 

Mario smiles and nods. Now two of his friend would be trying with him for a spot on the Quidditch team. He couldn't be happier. 

"Hey Shkodran, can you manage this spell? I can't really copy the spell movement." André interrupts, suddenly concentrating again. 

* * *

 

"Will you _stop_ writing for a goddamn second?" 

Thomas looks up with round eyes and blinks. Bastian continues in his desperate tone while he swallows a piece of bacon. "You haven't left that pen alone since we got back."

"Uhh it's nothing." 

The Beater isn't convinced. He pretends there's someone behind him, and when Thomas falls for it, jumps to grab his piece of paper. Thomas whines as his friend begins reading it. Bastian's smile fades to a confused one.  

"Dear Somersault..." He reads out loud. He jumps to the last paragraph, and continues. "I'm glad we're back here at Neuschwanstein as well, but if I'm honest, it makes me even more happy that our letters don't take so long to arrive to each other. I guess going to the same school does ha-" 

Thomas looks like he's ready for the earth to swallow him alive. Bastian throws the piece of paper back at him with a smirk. 

"Who's Somersault?" 

He sighs. "Remember Klinsmann insisting we get a pen-pal?"

Bastian tries to think about transfiguration class, but shakes his head. 

"I stayed after hours on the Quidditch field, he caught me and basically told me he'd put me in detention unless I joined his silly program... but by the time I got to his office all the foreign students had been taken. Even so, he wouldn't let me off the hook so easy, said this other guy also didn't have a partner... and we've been sending each other messages all over winter break. It's not as bad as I had expected it to be." 

"But he's a student here as well?" Thomas nods, and Bastian continues. "Who is it?" 

"No idea, but he's amazi-" 

Per and Arne join them, and Bastian decides he'll deal with Thomas some other time. 

"What brings two lovely Hufflepuffs to our table?" 

"Breakfast." Pet starts, hoping it'd somehow convey more emotion. 

Arne takes a look at his clock. "Aren't Quidditch trials today?"

Bastian nods. "Yeah, but usually there's not too many people who want to join after winter." 

After a confirmation from Per, Arne takes a bite from his plate. "You two teams are going to have to work hard to score past that Slytherin keeper. He's insanely good."

"Yeah, they're calling him the best keeper Neuschwanstein has had in centuries." 

They all turn to Philipp who's standing behind them. Everyone except Thomas, that is, whose attention is still fully on his sheet of paper. 

"Fips." Per greets, and the Slytherin captain does the same. 

"Just came here to tell you there's a captain meeting scheduled after Quidditch with Jogi.. oh and don't be late for trials."

Arne giggles at the authority Fips seems to have over his friends, as they both nod without saying a word. 

 

* * *

 

"You'll do fine," Marco places his hand gently on Mario's back, who smiles in response. "Thanks."

His friend gets on his broom and follow the others up. They're both in the air as they greet their hopefully-future-captain: Bastian Schweinsteiger. He's joined by the other house captains, Miro Klose, Philipp Lahm and Per Mertesacker. 

"Very well, uh, welcome to the Quidditch trials!" He greets in an awkward way. He turns to his second in command, Lukas, who continues. 

"We're going to make a small friendly match with all the houses, and we'll evaluate you all." 

"Between all houses?" A kid shouts from behind.

Marco notices Philipp Lahm agreeing before turning to Per.

The pair join Shkodran near the hoops. "What position will you be trying out?" Marco asks, out of curiosity. 

"Beater, I guess." He smiles, "I'll get to train with the best beater out there!"

"Höwedes? I honestly think Hummels is better." Mario throws back, before the whistle blows and they ought to get into their positions. 

Marco manages to get the quaffle easily enough and score against the Ravenclaw keeper. Marco has always considered flying on a broom one of his hidden abilities. It made him feel free, and fast.

On the stands, there's André cheering next to Christoph Kramer. He's never really talked to the shy Ravenclaw, but he figures he has to be a nice guy if André drags him around. 

"Very good!" He turns to Miroslav Klose flying next to Mario. The man is considered a legend on the field, well, he's also supposed to be the only student to have done a perfect score on Mrs. Krüger exams. 

Mario looks like he's seen the biggest celebrity when he finds his way next to Marco. " _Miroslav Klose_ just told me I was doing very good."

"You are doing very good." Marco teases back, 

 

"You want to hold the bat a bit lower, so you get a better grip on it." 

Shkodran turns to no other than Benedikt Höwedes. He nods nervously as he does what he's being told. 

"First year?" 

"Yeah.." His voice comes out much calmer than expected. He gives the older beater a small smile. "You'll do really fine. Per is really patient with all of us... Oh.. Hey-!"

His attention is distracted by a green caped man who slows down at being called, but Benedikt doesn't seem to be impressed. 

"What's up little Badger?" 

"I wasn't calling  _you,_ Mats." 

The beater lifts up his bat and in a blink flies behind them to hit a Bludger away. Benedikt rolls his eyes as hard as Shkodran guesses he can, and Mats lets out a simple laugh. 

"You're welcome." He tries, but when he doesn't see the two Hufflepuffs join his laugh, decides it's best to join the rest of the team. "See you around," 

"Who was that?" 

"Oh no one important," The older retorts, before another Slytherin flies near them. Shkodran realises it's their goalkeeper: Manuel Neuer.Benedikt follows him. "Hold up, want to go grab a bite later?" 

"Uh, yeah sure." 

"I'll tell Thomas too, we can go to that Nutella place." 

Shkodran is surprised at the way the Keeper's face lights up when Benedikt mentions Nutella. He nods and flies away, and he can see Marco and Mario approaching them. 

They're interrupted by Phillip. "We'll post the results on the main board sometime during the week." He announces, as everyone starts leaving.

 

"Thanks for participating!" 

 

* * *

 

Per and Bastian follow Fips outside to meet Miroslav. Basti spots Lukas walking towards them as well and Fips leads the way down the grounds.

"Where are we going?" He whispers at Bastian, who shrugs.

"Quidditch stuff."

They stop near the lake, where Professor Joachim Löw joins them. He's head of Ravenclaw house, and in charge of most sporting events. 

"Good afternoon captains... and Podolski."

Lukas gives him his usual grin, and Jogi rolls his eyes. He's gotten used by now that there's no Bastian without Lukas. He takes a moment to warm up his hands, and nods. 

"Neuschwanstein has been chosen to host the next Quidditch World Cup."

"The World Cup? You mean..?" Per starts. 

"Yes, it means we're going to represent Germany." 

Lukas gives Bastian a surprised look, and Fips catches it too. "That's amazing!" 

"It'll be set in a couple of months, with schools from all over the world. Of course, I expect all of you to behave in the best way to represent our Academy."  

Per turns to Jogi. "Wont there be a squad selection?" 

Jogi nods. "I need you to give me a list with the best players in your team... Only captains." He adds when Lukas is about to ask. "I'll be needing 2 keepers, 8 chasers, 5 beaters and 2 seekers. I'll need it by the end of the week, fair enough?" 

They captains agree and Jogi continues.

"There's also going to be a welcoming ball for students around the world, and of course I'll be expecting your help to organise events of the sort." 

He goes on giving them the details, what to look in players, what to expect from games as stressful as those. 

"I'll also be naming Philipp as Germany's captain." 

The four other players agree. As little as he may seem, they're all aware of the genius Fips is. Bastian and Lukas themselves had given up on trying to trick the senior, and had rather took the wise choice of having him on their side. 

Miroslav, Fips and Per are quickly enough on their feet again. They start walking towards the castle leaving the pair of Gryffindors behind. 

"We're going to bring that cup home, wont we?"

Lukas looks at Bastian, and without a thought places his arm around him. "Of course we are." They stay like that for a moment, imagining their success. Bastian creates the image of  himself holding the cup and flying around showing it off to everyone. They've tasted the bitter taste of defeat before, as a house, but together, they can do it. They can bring that cup home. 

"A penny for your thoughts?" Lukas smiles, and Bastian shakes his head. His friend shrugs. "I like the image of us with the cup as well."

It's always been like that with his best friend. No words were needed for them to communicate, and that's what Bastian liked the most about their relationship. He truly considered Lukas the closest person he knows. He ponders on the thought for a moment.

Their relationship. 

"Come on, let's go back to the dorms." Lukas brings him back, and he decides it's best to push the thought for another time.

 

* * *

 

"Why does he keep on thinking he's the best damn Quidditch player in the world? He's only a Beater, I mean he _is_  half decent, but still, he's so full of himself it's frustrating."

Manu and Thomas shrug. Benedikt continues. "I mean I have to admit he's handsome, well, not that handsome, just the right amount of handsomeness a guy needs... like... you know?"

The Keeper shrugs once again. 

"Yes exactly! It'd be better if he grew up a little, but no! He has to have that annoying attitud-" 

Thomas interrupts him, "I'm going to get a beer," Manuel makes a _you're-leaving-me-alone_  face which Benni seems to miss entirely. The Hufflepuff continues.

"Why are some people so... ugh I can't even describe it! It's like they know how to piss you off, and he knows how to get to me. Not that he knows that he gets on my nerves though. I'd rather die than letting him know the sweet taste of satisfaction." 

"I'm going to get a beer too." The Slytherin announces, when Benni gets distracted by the sweet smell coming from the kitchen. 

 

"I think Professor Krüger is going to be a nightmare this term." Benni points out when Manuel joins him back at the table. 

Thomas shakes his head behind him. "We'll figure it out, we always do." 

In addition to the beers, the boys have brought pieces of bread and a pot full of Manuel's favourite Nutella. It's almost become a ritual for them after Quidditch practice. 

"You're top of the class of her class anyway," Manuel throws at Benedikt, with a mouthful. The two of them had known each other since kids, growing together in upper Germany. 

Manuel had found out he was different from all the other kids when he saw Benedikt levitating a football. His parents had always told him about the schools in the world yet Benni didn't share this knowledge. His parents were muggles, and had no idea they had a wizard in the family. Luckily enough, Manu had explained everything and they had made their way together to Neuschwanstein Academy. 

Benni shakes his head. "That's Klose." 

"Miro's really smart" Thomas suddenly points out, "And really... good looking too."

Benni and Manu turn to each other with a smile. Benni ponders for a while, and finally asks. "Thomas, really, if you're so in love with the guy, why don't you just ask him out?"

"That would imply talking to him." Manu laughs. "You know, let him know he's a living object...?"

Ignoring Manu's rude comment, Thomas could have given the thousands of reasons on why someone like Miroslav Klose would never consider striking up a conversation with Thomas... ever, but he shoot his eyes at Benedikt. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I don't like anyone," He defensibly adds. Manuel almost chokes out of laughter after his reply. 

"Well you just talk about that Mats guy way too often." 

"Because he's the most annoying guy who has ever walked the halls of this place!" 

Thomas turns to Manuel with a risen eyebrow. Benedikt gives out an annoying sigh and shakes his head. 

"I'd rather stop playing Quidditch than end up with someone like him. Plus, the way he finds himself to be superior, even to his own team is just so.."

Manuel turns to Thomas and they both sigh, as Benedikt goes on about how he can't stand Mats. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
